


Jealousy looks good on you

by My_Evak_Heart



Series: ELIOTT + LUCAS [26]
Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: Birthday, Dancing, Gay Bar, Jealousy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 15:47:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17921750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Evak_Heart/pseuds/My_Evak_Heart
Summary: Eliott gets jealous





	Jealousy looks good on you

For his 23rd birthday, Mika decided to go to a gay club. Where else would he go? He had reserved a special room with booths for all his friends and  _everyone_  was to attend.

At first, Lucas was hesitant but, with a little bit of convincing from Eliott, the younger boy gave in and let Eliott drag him to the bus stop leading to said club.

Lucas was obviously anxious to go to a public outing with Eliott but, at the same time, he wanted to impress his boyfriend. He had put on his best jeans, knowing they made his butt look extra-good, this at least gave him a little confidence.

Contrarily to popular beliefs, not all gay clubs were pink to the bones and had glitters everywhere but, true to Mika’s fashion, he chose the most obnoxious one in Paris. The atmosphere wasn’t what Lucas expected when he walked in.

Neon strobe lights were flashing to the beat of the music, creating a rave-like ambiance. There was a large rainbow flag above the glowing bar that crowded the perimeter of the club and, in the very center, there were three stripper poles that were elevated on a glittery pink platform. It was  _horrendous_.

Being a Saturday night, the place was very crowded but Eliott clasped Lucas’s hand in his tightly, almost as a way to ensure Lucas that everything was going to be ok. He knew that the feel of the gay bar was still stressing Lucas out.

Lucas had never even been to a bar like this before, aside from the night where Mika had found him drunk off his ass. Being gay was still very new to him and, unlike his roommate, he didn’t ‘need’ to go cruising in gay bars to get some action below the belt. And Eliott knew that Lucas much preferred spending his Fridays drinking and getting high at shitty house parties than dancing in a crowded bar.

Regardless, he was excited to dance with Lucas. He knew that he had to get him to be a little comfortable first and that definitely required a couple of beers or shot if he was feeling brave. This time, he was going to be the one jumping around with him with phosphorescent necklaces around their neck, making out on the dancefloor. This time, Eliott will have no one to impress or to challenge. Lucas was  _his_.

The music was loud, some kind of heavily remixed hit resonating through the club. Eliott shouted about drinks, pulling Lucas along to the bar. He ordered them beers and a round of shots. He raised his eyebrows, a mischievous smile on his lips and Lucas’s lips turned up. The bartender placed their order in front of them and Lucas downed the vodka, scrunching his face at the strong taste.

“Lucas!” Lucas whipped around just as a drunk Emma pulled him into a hug.

He hugged her awkwardly, trying to not spill his beer and refusing to let go of Eliott’s hand. “Hey. Where is everyone?”

She hugged Eliott too and told them to follow her, almost tripping as they took the stairs. Typical Emma.

As soon as they were taken upstairs, Eliott and Lucas were greeted by all their friends. Lucas smiled feeling a little more comfortable now that he was with people that he knew. He curled up to Eliott’s side as he sipped on his beer.

Mika quickly spotted them, sporting a bright pink shirt and the tightest pants Lucas had ever seen. How can he breathe in these? Doesn’t his dick feel suffocated? “Kitten! How’s your first taste of the gay wonderland?” he asked, referring to Lucas’s first time in a gay club.

Lucas bit his lip, deciding to hold back any commentary on Mika’s choice of club. It was his birthday after all and Lucas had to play nice. He shrugged gently and smiled. “It’s ok. I’m getting used to it but, I don’t think I’m gonna return next Friday… Happy birthday Mika.” Surprisingly, he pulled the older boy in for a hug.

When Lucas pulled away, Mika glanced at Eliott. “Whatever you’re going to him, keep doing it. He used to be so grumpy!”

Eliott laughed and kissed Lucas’s cheek, making the young boy blush.

A Lady Gaga hit came on and Eliott pulled Lucas to the dance floor. He was shy at first, uncomfortable among all the boys and girls dancing and grinding around them, but Eliott took his hands and guided him through the rhythm, moving hips and jumping around, smiles on their faces.

By the time they were two songs in, the alcohol had kicked in, coursing through Lucas’s veins. It was clear from the way his body had loosened up as he danced more comfortably with Eliott. Eliott smiled seeing how happy and comfortable Lucas was. He was glad that the younger boy was relaxing a bit. He let go of his hands, their bodies brushing as they danced closely.

Meanwhile, a guy with pink hair started dancing dangerously close to Lucas. Eliott narrowed his eyes and pulled Lucas closer, pressing his body close to his, wrapping his arms around Lucas’s hips, pulling him in close. Lucas grinned, dancing with Eliott. Eliott was never the jealous type when it came to Lucile, she was always far too well behaved to even attempt to get Eliott jealous. She was far too scared of tipping him off the edge. But, Lucas was  _different_ , he didn’t even realize the effect he had on other men.

Unfortunately, the guy didn’t get the message and he kept getting closer and closer to Lucas. So Eliott did what he had to do, he kissed Lucas, getting his hands on his butt as he deepened the kiss. He had to show the guy that Lucas was  _his_  and no one else’s, there was no way around it. Maybe the guy will catch on that Lucas’s taken now, he thought to himself as he pulled away his boyfriend from the crowd and took him back upstairs.

Later in the evening, Lucas went with Yann to get more beers and when they returned, Yann was laughing. Eliott excused himself, talking with Manon while his boy was gone, and made his way to the boys.

Yann was in the middle of telling everyone about how Lucas was hit on, he couldn’t contain his laughter as he explained. “He paid for his beer and winked from across the bar. Lucas’s face was priceless!”

Eliott’s jaw clenched. “He  _what_?!”

“It’s  _nothing_ , baby,” Lucas assured, sensing the slight panic in Eliott. “I don’t care about that guy… There’s only you.” He grinned up at his boyfriend and brought him down for a kiss, tongue and all, proving his words.

Even though the kiss was a source of assurance for a Eliott, he was still bothered by the fact that Lucas was getting hit on. Eliott had never been the most confident when it came to his relationship with Lucas, since he always thought that Lucas could do so much better. The whole thing just made him self conscious.

“Wanna leave? I’m feeling tired.”

Lucas nodded and they said goodbye to their friends, washing Mika a happy birthday one last time before heading out of the club.

When they arrived to Eliott’s apartment, Eliott was quick to get his hands on Lucas, pulling and tugging at his clothes, trying to take them off.

Lucas frowned. “I thought you were tired?”

“Yeah, of all those guys hitting on you.”

Lucas rolled his eyes and laughed, wrapping his arms behind Eliott’s neck, standing on his tiptoe to press their foreheads together. “I’m yours. Only yours,” he promised, attaching his lips to Eliott’s, helping him undress.


End file.
